Accident de potion
by Lili76
Summary: La guerre est terminée, mais les choses n'ont pas changé à Poudlard. Les rivalités d'antan sont toujours d'actualité, et il en faut peut pour allumer la mèche d'une dispute épique. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour en cours de potions... OS - Complet


**Réponse aux défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron :**

**\- Donjon de la Gazette : Squelette Ikea VS Brute des prompts**

**\- Prompt of the day : Division**

**\- Défi fou : Contrainte - pas de personnage féminin**

* * *

Harry Potter, sauveur de son état, jeta son sac sur son lit, furieux.

Une fois de plus, il s'était disputé avec Drago Malefoy. Le Serpentard blond était celui qui savait toujours où appuyer pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, et comme à leur habitude, les piques sarcastiques avaient rapidement dégénéré en bataille rangée.

La bagarre n'avait surpris personne : tout Poudlard était habitué à leurs interactions musclées et au désordre provoqué.

Le lieu avait été plus inhabituel, et particulièrement mal choisi. Les deux garçons avait entamé la dispute en plein cours de potions.

En temps normal, la présence de leur sombre professeur suffisait à les calmer, ou tout du moins à reporter la bagarre à plus tard. L'un comme l'autre craignait suffisamment l'homme pour arrêter net tout emballement qui pourrait se révéler préjudiciable pour leur avenir immédiat.

Cette fois pourtant, Drago avait jeté un ingrédient pris au hasard dans le chaudron de Harry. Le Gryffondor s'était appliqué pour brasser une potion aussi parfaite que possible et était pour une fois fier de lui. Il avait l'intention de montrer à Rogue qu'il n'était pas un incapable. Que malgré la guerre, malgré les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser avant de pouvoir tuer le serpent qui lui avait volé sa vie, il avait appris. Qu'il ne se reposait pas uniquement sur sa célébrité.

Harry se doutait que Rogue avait vu le geste du blond mais qu'il ne dirait rien contre lui. Après tout, les parents de Drago étaient à Azkaban, et Rogue était sa seule famille restante…

Il avait noté le sourire narquois de sa Némésis, et avait serré les poings de rage, bien décidé à ne pas en rester là. Cependant, il se méfiait de son professeur de potion, même si avoir vu ses souvenirs avait changé sa perception de l'homme.

Lorsque son chaudron s'était mis à bouillonner et à émettre une fumée suspecte, Harry avait laissé échapper un juron bruyant, attirant l'attention de Rogue.

\- Potter ! Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

Au lieu de baisser la tête, Harry renifla et leva le menton en signe de défi, plantant ses yeux verts dans les prunelles d'obsidienne de son professeur.

\- C'est Malefoy, il a jeté quelque chose…

Rogue jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son filleul avant de fixer Harry, un rictus méprisant sur le visage.

\- Toujours à reporter la faute sur les autres, Monsieur Potter ?

\- Toujours à favoriser les Serpentard, professeur ?

Il y eut un hoquet collectif dans la classe, tout le monde fixant Harry les yeux ronds, stupéfaits de le voir tenir tête au pire professeur qui ait jamais enseigné à Poudlard.

Habituellement, Harry se serait calmé immédiatement en voyant les éclairs dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Il avait un instinct de conservation qui le faisait stopper ses provocations avant d'aller trop loin.

Cette fois pourtant, ils se faisaient face, ne voulant céder ni l'un ni l'autre. Drago près d'eux, se mordillait la lèvre, effaré de ce qu'il avait provoqué. Il aimait provoquer et tourmenter le Sauveur. Depuis la fin de la guerre, leurs disputes le faisaient se sentir vivant à nouveau, comme s'il n'avait jamais commis l'erreur de prendre la marque, comme si ses parents n'étaient pas enfermés à Azkaban pour avoir suivi le seigneur des ténèbres au bout de sa folie.

Avant que Rogue ou Harry n'ait le temps d'aller plus loin, le chaudron de Harry se mit à siffler et il explosa couvrant Harry d'une substance visqueuse. Drago fut touché lui aussi, et il glapit.

Le professeur de potion les dévisagea l'un après l'autre.

\- C'est assez maintenant ! Vos enfantillages incessants… Un mois de retenue tous les deux ! Nettoyer les cachots de fond en comble vous aidera peut être à grandir !

Harry allait protester mais Drago lui attrapa le poignet et lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il garde le silence. Que son rival ne s'allie à lui le surprit suffisamment pour lui faire garder ses réflexions.

Rogue les dévisagea, furieux.

\- Ce soir, dix-huit heures ici même pour votre première retenue. Quand à votre état… Sortez de ma classe et allez vous laver ! Normalement cette potion n'entraîne aucun effet secondaire, surtout au stade où en était Monsieur Potter, mais au moindre problème, vous vous rendrez à l'infirmerie.

Penauds ils acquiescèrent. Pris dans leur dispute, ils n'avaient pas une seule seconde envisagé les risques que pouvaient présenter les potions…

Ils sortirent en silence, décidés à ne pas aggraver leur cas. Alors que Harry allait rejoindre la tour Gryffondor pour aller se doucher, Drago le retint une fois de plus.

\- Potter… La salle de bain des préfets sera plus… confortable non ?

Harry hésita mais le souvenir de la salle de bain luxueuse lui fit oublier que c'était Drago Malefoy qui l'invitait. S'ils pouvaient se supporter au quotidien dans une salle de classe, ils pourraient certainement survivre à un bain ensemble.

Étrangement cette pensée fit rougir Harry et lui provoqua une sensation de chaleur inhabituelle dans le ventre.

Devant la porte de la salle de bain, Drago prononça le mot de passe d'une voix forte, comme s'il voulait être certain que Harry l'entende.

\- Copenhague.

Une fois enfermés seuls dans la salle de bain, les deux garçons se dévisagèrent un instant, subitement gênés. En se déshabillant, ignorant le regard effaré de Harry, Drago marmonna des excuses.

\- Vraiment désolé, Potter. Je… J'aurais pas du jeter un truc dans ton chaudron.

Harry soupira et une vague de tristesse et de fatigue déferla sur lui.

\- Pourquoi tu me détestes autant Malefoy ?

Drago s'immergea rapidement dans l'eau, ignorant le regard de Harry sur lui. Il attendit que le Sauveur soit dans le bain à ses côtés pour répondre.

\- Je ne te déteste pas vraiment. C'est juste que… Je comprends pas pourquoi tu as refusé de… Merde Potter ! Tu es ami avec tout le monde, et moi tu m'as directement rejeté !

Harry le contempla, bouche bée.

\- Mais… Tu parles de notre première année là ? Quand on s'est rencontré ?

\- Parce qu'il y a un autre moment où tu as rejeté l'amitié que je t'offrais, Oh grand Sauveur ?

Harry gloussa, se sentant d'un coup bien mieux en comprenant que Drago ne le détestait pas vraiment. Que toutes leurs batailles n'étaient dûes qu'un un quiproquo.

\- Malefoy… Tu venais d'insulter Ron ! Le premier ami que je me suis fait… Bien entendu que j'allais le défendre et te repousser !

\- C'est pas parce que tu me détestes alors ?

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation, sans quitter le blond des yeux. Lentement, il sortit la main de l'eau et la tendit, un rictus très Serpentard aux lèvres.

Drago se mordilla la lèvre et leva lentement la main, hésitant, comme s'il craignait que ce soit une cruelle plaisanterie.

Harry murmura, un petit sourire timide prenant naissance sur ses lèvres.

\- Plus de division entre maisons ?

\- En effet…

Lorsque leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, ils frissonnèrent violemment et échangèrent un sourire gêné. Puis, sans un mot de plus après s'être serré la main, ils se lavèrent rapidement pour se débarrasser des résidus de potion.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus, se regardant à la dérobée, un peu gênés, un peu mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas comment se comporter l'un avec l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'une telle intimité entre eux, et ça avait quelque chose de grisant. Comme un parfum d'interdit peut être.

Une fois propres, ils se rendirent compte avec satisfaction que les elfes avaient nettoyé leurs vêtements, et ils se rhabillèrent. Puis, une fois devant la porte, ils échangèrent un sourire crispé.

\- Je suppose qu'on se verra en retenue ?

\- Je suppose, oui… Oh, et Potter ? Encore désolé.

Harry hocha la tête, acceptant les excuses de Drago, ainsi que le changement de leur relation.

Un dernier sourire, le rouge aux joues, et ils sortirent de la salle de bain des préfets, reprenant chacun le cours de leur vie.

Cependant, tout avait changé, désormais.


End file.
